Computers require numerous multi-pin connections between various cards, such as compact flash (F) cards and circuit boards or processors. A typical multi-pin connection may involve fifty pins or more. Further, many signals may be used more than once so that a card having fifty female receptacles may need to be connected to a processor or board having sixty-eight pins. To alleviate this problem, adapters have been developed which include a fifty pin host end for connection to the card and a sixty-eight connector for connection to the board or processor.
However, the connection of the card to the host connector with the fifty outwardly extending pins has proven to be problematic. Specifically, the pins extending from the adapter are exposed and spaced closely together. As a result, the sharp pins can engage a worker's hand or finger thereby causing injury. Further, an incorrect insertion of the card onto the adapter can result in damage to the pins. Once the pins are damaged, the adapter is generally rendered useless due to the time and labor involved in repairing the pins.
Therefore, in order to improve worker's safety and to reduce the number of parts damaged or destroyed during the manufacture of computer components, an improved means for connecting cards such as compact flash cards to host adapters is required. More specifically, a means for protecting the male pins of the host adapter during the process of connecting the adapter to the card is needed.